Thoughtful
by Beffy-Boop
Summary: Set after DH, so there’s spoilers. Hermione lies awake at night pondering her thoughts about the final battle, her parents circumstances and her relationship with Ron. Cute fluffy oneshot about Ron and Hermione. Please R&R!


**Thoughtful**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Harry Potter sigh

**Summary:** Set after DH, so there's spoilers. Hermione lies awake at night pondering her thoughts about the final battle, her parents circumstances and her relationship with Ron. Cute fluffy one-shot about Ron and Hermione.

* * *

It had been a week since the end of the battle. The mood had never been bleaker in the Weasley house-hold in all the time Hermione had known them. Although the scars were beginning to heal, there was still an uncomfortable awkwardness between the inhabitants; Hermione and Harry especially. Even though Mr and Mrs Weasley had insisted that they stay at The Burrow, Hermione could not suppress the feelings that she should not be there, that this was a time for grieving which should only be shared between the Weasley's themselves.

Contributing to her unease was the fact that Ron and her had had barely any time to be together. They had attended many memorials and funerals over the past week, also assisting with the clean up of Hogwarts and the capture of the last remaining Death Eaters. It had been an arduous task, and very austere, but it was one that needed to be done. The little time they had between the many errands the Weasley's spent as a family. Hermione knew that this was normal for any family who had suffered such a loss, but she always felt as though she was a fifth wheel. It felt like an eternity since she had had some alone time with Ron, since they shared their first kiss. The fleeting looks from across the dinner table, the quick smiles and accidental brushing of hands was no longer enough to sustain her, to repress her angst. She needed more; she needed comfort from someone who loved her. That was when she began to think it was time to go to Australia and retrieve her parents.

* * *

It was a cool night as Hermione lay awake on her camp bed in Ginny's room. The deep breathing of her room mate and the low whistle of a light breeze outside were the only sounds disrupting her thoughts. Thoughts about what she was to do the next day plagued her. She was to travel to Australia to find her parents. She hoped that it wouldn't take too long, she already dread the thought of being away from Ron, despite their lack of communication of late. Perhaps, when she returned, they would be able to spend more time together, let their relationship grow the way she wanted it to.

Deciding that she wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon, Hermione got out of bed, careful not to wake Ginny, and headed downstairs to make herself a hot chocolate. Perhaps that would calm her thoughts.

He warmth of the hot drink seeped through her body, enveloping her like a blanket wrapped around her. She sipped at it slowly, savouring the flavour, remembering all the times during summer when Ron, Harry and herself had sat up at night talking casually, carefree, nothing but exams for them to worry about. Though glad the war was over, she still had many burdens weighing her down. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by a sudden crashing coming from the stairs.

"... bloody effing thing..."

That voice could be no one but Ron.

"Ron?" Hermione called, though in a barely audible whisper.

"Hermione? What are you doing up at this time?" The red-haired boy appeared at door to the lounge room, clad in his favourite moron pyjamas.

"I couldn't sleep, too many thoughts on my mind. I thought maybe a warm drink would help."

"Oh," his voice crackled slightly. "So it's true then? You're really going to Australia tomorrow?" Ron walked over and sat next to Hermione. At close range she could see large dark circles beneath his eyes. His face seemed paler than usual and more sunken. It looked as though he had not slept in weeks.

"Oh, yes, it is true." At these words, Hermione saw his expression become more depressed. She couldn't bear to look at him, so she turned away, staring at the opposite wall.

The two sat in silence, unable to bring themselves to speak again. The silence was not peaceful anymore. There was a degree of awkwardness between the two which they had not felt since their bickering days at Hogwarts. So much had changed over the past year. They had become so close that they barely had any of their trade mark fights anymore. Time seemed to pass slowly as they sat in silence, Hermione sipping away casually at her hot chocolate, Ron fidgeting clumsily with his pyjama pants, now several inches too short. It always amazed Hermione how much he grew. He was now more than a head taller than her.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice was heavenly in her ears even in his depressed state. "Do you have to go? I know we haven't really seen each other much lately, but you just being here seemed to keep me sane. I couldn't have coped without you here." He gingerly placed his hand on top of hers, stroking it with his thumb gently. A small blush appeared on Hermione's cheeks as she looked into Ron's deep blue eyes. She was shocked to see his ears were still a normal colour.

"Ron... I'm sorry I have to leave. Believe me; I would rather be here with you than traipsing around Australia searching for parents who don't even remember me: who barely knew me anyway." She intertwined her fingers with his. "This is my family now."

The last few words caused a smile to appear across Ron's face, the first proper smile in weeks. Hermione's heart almost melted, she loved that smile so much. The brown haired girl shuffled closer to the man she loved so much. Propping her legs over his, she lent onto his chest and allowed his warmth to encase her. He stroked her hair lovingly, sending shivers down her spine. This was what she had been wanting. What she had needed. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as she nestled her head under his chin, his heart beating slowly in her ear. It was a comforting sound in a way. A solitary tear dropped from her eye landing on his neck.

"Don't cry 'Mione," Ron cooed into her ear and kissing her lightly on the head. "It's okay."

She smiled, letting a soft laugh escape her lips. "I know. I just hope this night never ends."

Ron smiled back at her. "Me too." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I've been such a git. I should have realised you needed to be comforted just as much as the rest of us. I've just been so preoccupied with everything."

"It's okay Ron. I understand."

"No it's not..." Ron's voice shook slightly. "I was so horrible to you in our first year, I couldn't handle you going to the Yule Ball with Viktor, then there was the whole Lavender fiasco, and finally me walking out on you and Harry during the Horcrux hunt. I've been a bloody prat the whole time you've known me, even now when you need comfort. I should've been there for you more. I should have told you right from the start that I love you 'Mione."

Hermione's content face distorted into one of pure shock. Had Ron Weasley, the boy with an emotional range of a teaspoon, just said that he loved her?

"What did you say?" Her voice was barely audible, it was a wonder that Ron had heard her at all.

"That I'm a prat. C'mon Hermione I've told you I'm a prat millions of times."

"No, not that." Hermione gazed into Ron's blue eyes. "Did you just say you love me?"

"Well... Yeah... I do, I love you heaps. You're the most important thing in my life. I can't bare the thought of you being away from me. You're the most beautiful, sweet, smart... Why are you looking at me like that?"

At his words, Hermione realised she had been staring at him, wide eyed, a big grin across her face. She shook herself back to reality to say, "That's the first time you've ever said that to me," she couldn't hide the happiness in her voice. "That's the first time you've said you love me."

Scratching his head nervously, Ron said, "Well, yeah, I guess it is." He grinned down sheepishly at the elated girl he held in his arms. "But it's true, I've known it for a while."

Hermione could suppress her excitement no longer. She flung her arms around Ron's neck as tears of joy fell from her eyes. She sobbed into his shoulder and he stroked her back with his large, strong hands. Never in her life had Hermione been so happy. Three little words had caused her such joy that she had never known before, joy that filled her body, seemed to warm her internally and make her tingle all over. She could feel Ron's soft lips now kissing her gently on her cheeks and forehead. Pulling away slightly from Ron's strong grasp, and still gasping for breath in between sobs, Hermione managed to splutter out the words, " I love you too Ron!" Trying to regain her composure, Hermione tenderly pressed her lips upon Ron's. His lips were how she remembered them, soft and gentle. This kiss was so similar and yet so different from their first. The same euphoria rushed through her, but this time it was not a rushed and passionate kiss; it was soft and loving.

"Would you like to go lie down?" Ron asked nervously as they pulled away from the kiss minutes later. "You know, you look tired." He added as he saw the sceptical look cross he features. Her perfect features.

The butterflies that filled Ron's stomach disappeared as he saw a small nod and smile from the girl held in his arms. Standing up, Hermione took Ron's hand and began to lead him up towards his room.

_What will Harry think when he wakes up?_Hermione giggled to herself at the thought as she slid into the covers of Ron's bed. Ron too slid under the blankets, wrapping his arms around Hermione's slender body and kissing the back of her neck. Ron's warm breath against he neck calmed her as she let herself once again be immersed in his closeness.

"Do you have to go tomorrow 'Mione?"

Hermione smiled and sighed, "Well, maybe I can wait a couple more days."

* * *

Molly Weasley wasn't generally one for letting her children go to bed with someone of the opposite sex, especially not her youngest son. But as she had watched from her room through a crack in her door as her 'Ronniekins' had disappeared into his room, hand in hand with Hermione Granger, she thought that perhaps, just this one time, she could let him get away with it. They had after all be made for each other. It was a relief to see that there was still some love and happiness in her families life after such a tragedy. She slowly closed her door, careful not to make any sign that she had been watching, and walked back to her bed.

"Is everything okay Molly?" Arthur muttered sleepily when he felt his wife pull the blankets back over herself.

Molly sighed contentedly, "Yes dear, everything is just fine."

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it, I rather liked writing this fic, one of my favourites so far! Please R&R, it's such a let down to see so many hits and so little reviews, would be greatly appreciated! Please R&R my other fics too, thankyou! Beffy-Boop. 


End file.
